


Too much

by Aggressive_Aegyo



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Autistic Yuma, Comforting Jin, Gen, Osamu is just kinda there, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggressive_Aegyo/pseuds/Aggressive_Aegyo
Summary: It had been a long day. Yuma should have listened to his instincts, the ones screaming at him to go and shut himself up in his room where it was dark and quiet, but he was determined to get some extra training in.





	

It had been a long day. Yuma should have listened to his instincts, the ones screaming at him to go and shut himself up in his room where it was dark and quiet, but he was determined to get some extra training in; he wasn’t used to Border’s triggers after all. Stumbling a bit, he made it out of the training room and collapsed against the desk. He pulled his knees to his chest, and tried to tune out the world.  
It was too loud and too bright. Letting out a distressed noise, he squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his hands over his ears. He desperately tried to block it all out. His leg bounced violently and he tugged on the hair by his ears.

Too loud. 

The buzzing of the computer on top of the desk, the hum of the lights, the footsteps from outside the room, the sound of his own breathing: it was all too loud. Letting out a strangled noise Yuma threw his head backwards, slamming it hard against the desk.

Too bright.

His eyes had only fluttered open for a second, but it burnt. It was so bright. Tears began to fall, leaving burning trails on his face. Yuma screwed his eyes shut, desperately trying to make them stop. He wanted to scream; all he wanted to do was block all of the noise out but the others were downstairs.   
His hands tugged hard on his hair, still clamped over his ears. His head hitting the desk hard every time he swung back.

Suddenly it there was noise, someone running, some talking; then it stopped and the room when dark. A weighted blanket, Yuma recognised as his favourite soft one, was wrapped around him and there was someone sitting across from him. With all the lights off the room was pitch black and the noises had died down. Someone had unplugged the computer and with the lights off all Yuma could hear was his breathing and the breathing of whoever else was in the room. A soft tapping was coming from the ground in front of him, the person there tapping a rhythm on the ground. 

Taking some deep breaths Yuma tried to focus on the rhythmic tapping. Letting it ground him. Opening his eyes and removing his hands from his hair Yuma looked around. It took a moment before his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The only thing he could see at first was a hand, trembling as it tapped. Gradually the room became clearer as he could make out the shape of Jin in front of him. There was another shadow by the door which Yuma could vaguely make out as Osamu.

Jin held out a bottle of water, motioning for him to drink. There was visible worry and guilt on Jin’s face that Yuma had never seen before. They sat for a while in the darkness until Yuma shakily stood up, his blanket falling to the ground.

“Do you think you can leave the room? The others are worried.” Jin’s voice was soft and quiet.  
Nodding Yuma took another deep breath and walked to the door where Osamu was. Something soft was pressed into his hands and it took him a moment to realise that Osamu had given him the plush seal he’d gotten as a gift a while back. Clutching it in his arms Yuma opened the door and made his way to the living area. 

Everyone was waiting there and looked relieved when the three entered. Yotoro walked up and held a mug of hot coco out to Yuma who took it gratefully. The room was dark, only the nature light coming in through the window and the glow of the TV. Within the span of two minutes Yuma was bundled up on the couch, wrapped in a bunch of blankets, and watching The Sound of Music with everyone. 

Leaning against Jin, Yuma hummed happily and relaxed.


End file.
